See You Again Bro
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Rinrin Minakami has finished Mecha Rinrin and is leaving for the United States, how does Wataru feel about this? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Rinrin's Preparations Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild.**

** Rinrin's Preparations Part 1**

** One winter morning on Promised Island, Rinrin Minakami was packing her belongings in her bedroom.**

** "Hmmm," Rinrin asked looking at her Stargazers Hill West University uniform in her closet. "should I **_**really**_** take my school uniform with me?"**

** Suddenly, Rinrin heard a knock on her bedroom door.**

** "Hey, Rinrin," Mamoru called from the outside of Rinrin's door. "breakfast is on the table!"**

** "Coming, Mamoru!" Rinrin called back, putting her school uniform back in her closet.**

** By the time she got downstairs, Rinrin found the rest of her eleven sisters sitting around the dining room table.**

** "Today's the day, isn't it, Rinrin?" Karen asked.**

** "Yes, Karen," Rinrin said. "today's the day I go to the United States of America!"**

** Kaho **_**nearly**_** dropped her fork onto the floor, "And Brother doesn't even know that you are going ahead with the rest of your life?" she asked Rinrin in amazement.**

** "Oh, he knows all right, Kaho," Rinrin said. "trust me, Bro knows."**

** Rinrin sat down at the table in her usual spot.**

** Yotsuba just groaned, "That Brother Dearest is such a sleepyhead!" she said irritably.**

** Wataru slowly came downstairs, feeling very upset.**


	2. Rinrin's Preparations Part 2

** Rinrin's Preparations Part 2**

** "I **_**cannot**_** believe our inventor is really **_**leaving**_**!" Wataru grumbled softly, sitting at his usual spot at the table in between Hinako & Kaho.**

** "Don't worry, Bro Bro." Hinako said to Wataru.**

** "That's right, Dear Brother," Sakuya said to Wataru, in agreement with Hinako. "I'm quite positive that Rinrin will email you."**

** Wataru suddenly began to cheer up.**

** Rinrin took the **_**final**_** bite of her cinnamon sugar pancakes.**

** Chikage noticed Rinrin standing up from her seat quickly.**

** "Where are you going?" Chikage asked Rinrin.**

** "I have already finished packing the stuff from my two labs," Rinrin answered Chikage. "and so now, I am going to go into my bedroom to finish deciding which of my clothes I would like to take and which of my clothes I would donate."**

** Rinrin raced off to her bedroom to finish going through the rest of her clothes that were in her dresser drawers and her closet.**

** Kaho looked at Wataru, "Hey, Brother?" she asked.**

** Wataru turned to his younger sister, "What is it, Kaho?" he asked.**

** "Do you think you could help me out in the garden, Brother?" Kaho asked.**

** Wataru took a bite of his cinnamon sugar pancakes.**

** "Yes I will, Kaho," Wataru said kindly. "but can you wait until **_**after**_** breakfast?"**

** Kaho laughed, "Of course I can!" she answered Wataru.**

** "Okay." Wataru said.**


	3. Rinrin's Preparations Part 3

** Rinrin's Preparations Part 3**

** "Alright!" Kaho cheered.**

** While she was looking through her closet, Rinrin found an old shirt that she didn't wear anymore.**

** The sweatshirt was golden yellow and had an orange, yellow, and marigold tie dye heart graphic on it.**

** "Hmmm, I know Sakuya meant well when she got me this sweatshirt last year for Chrstmas," Rinrin said. "but I never wore it."**

** Mamru passed by Rinrin's opened door.**

** "Oh wow! I **_**love**_** that sweatshirt," Mamoru exclaimed, looking at the sweatshirt. "it is so psychedelic!"**

** Rinrin then looked at the sweatshirt that Mamoru was eying with longing.**

** "You really do like this sweatshirt, don't you, Mamoru?" Rinrin asked.**

** "Yes, I do, come to think of it." Mamoru answered Rinrin.**

** Rinrin grabbed the sweatshirt from the box.**

** "Here you go, Mamoru," Rinrin said, presenting the sweatshirt to her sister. "this sweatshirt is yours now."**

** Mamoru looked at the sweatshirt after she had taken it from Rinrin's hands, "For real, Rinrin?" she asked iin amazement.**

** "For real." Rinrin told Mamoru kindly.**

** A few days later on the Promised Island docks, Wataru was too busy fussing over Rinrin.**

** "Now, Rinrin," Wataru asked. "do you have everything that you need?"**

** "Oh Big Bro," Mamoru chided. "stop fussing over Rinrin!"**

** "Yes, Bro," Rinrin said irritably in agreement with Mamoru. "I'll be fine!"**

** "I know, Rinrin, I know," Wataru sighed. "I'm just **_**really**_** going yo miss you."**

** "I know you'll miss me," Rinrin said to Wataru. "but I'll email you."**

** "Mon Frère is not the only one who will miss you." Aria said to Rinrin.**

** "I know you'll miss me too, Aria," Rinrin said gently. "but I'll write to you."**

** "Really?" Aria asked Rinrin hopefully.**

** "Really." Rinrin answered Aria.**

** The ferry captain came up to the members of the Minakami family.**

** "Are you ready to go, Miss, Rinrin?" the ferry captain asked.**

** Rinrin looked at the ferry captain, "Yes, Jeeves, I am ready to go now." she answered.**


	4. Good Bye Rinrin

** Good Bye Rinrin**

** "Okay then," Jeeves said. "all aboard for the United States of America!"**

** Rinrin grabbed her suitcases and boarded the boat.**

** "Good bye, Bro," Rinrin called from the ferry's deck. "I'll see you again!"**

** The ferry pulled away from the dock.**

** "Good bye, Rinrin." Wataru sighed sadly.**

** Back at the Welcome House that evening, Wataru was lying flat on his stomach on his bed.**

** There soon came a knock on Wataru's door.**

** "Bro, Bro," the voice called out to Wataru. "I have some tea for you!"**

** Wataru heard the familiar voice, "You may enter, Rinrin." he called.**

** The familiar person entered Wataru's bedroom with his tea.**

** "I am **_**not**_** exactly Rinrin," the girl said in a robotic voice. "it is only me, Mecha Rinrin."**

** "Oh, yeah, that's right," Wataru said to Mecha Rinrin. "just... please set my tea on my night table."**

** Mecha Rinrin set Wataru's tea down on his night table.**

** "There's your tea, Bro." Mecha Rinrin said.**

** Wataru picked up his teacup, "Thank you, Mecha Rinrin." he said.**

** "You are most welcome, Bro." Mecha Rinrin said.**


	5. An Email To Rinrin

** An Email To Rinrin**

** Mecha Rinrin then left the room, leaving Wataru to drink his tea in peace.**

** The next day at Stargazers Hill West University, Wataru was feeling a bit out of touch with reality.**

** Taro Yamada sat behind Wataru.**

** "Yo, Wataru," Yamada asked. "what's the matter?"**

** Wataru turned his head to face Yamada.**

** "I am really **_**missing**_** Rinrin, Yamada." Wataru told Yamada honestly.**

** "Well," Yamada asked Wataru. "could you try sending an email to her?"**

** Wataru then and there grabbed the laptop that Rinrin had made for him the previous year, "Hmmm, now what should I say to her in my email?" he asked Yamada.**

** Suddenly, Wataru saw the face of his teacher (who, like the ferry captain,) was Jeeves staring back at him.**

** "Save the emailing for your free time!" the teacher scolded Wataru sharply.**

** "Yes, Teacher," Wataru exclaimed. "sorry, Teacher!"**


	6. What To Say Part 1

** What To Say Part 1**

** In Boston Massachusetts, the second ferry docked and Rinrin grabbed her suitcases and computer bag and disembarked.**

** "I wonder how Bro and the other girls are getting on without me on Promised Island." Rinrin sighed.**

** Back on Promised Island, it was lunchtime and Wataru decided to email Rinrin while waiting for his eleven other younger sisters to come outside so they could eat the delicious lunch on the menu that Shirayuki had made.**

** Wataru turned his laptop on and prepared to type an email to Rinrin.**

** While he was trying to think of something to type in his email to Rinrin, Wataru saw Karen, Sakuya, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Yotsuba, and Aria heading his way.**

** "Hi, Big Brother," Karen said. "what's wrong?"**

** Wataru turned to Karen, "I just don't know what to say to Rinrin." he said to her.**

** Hinako took a big bite of her turkey & cheese sandwich, "Are you writing to Riri, Bro Bro?" she asked with her mouth full of food.**

** "Yes I am writing to her, Hina." Wataru answered kindly.**


	7. What To Say Part 2

** What To Say Part 2**

** "Don't Worry, Dear Brother," Sakuya said gently. "I'm sure that you will find something to say to Rinrin in time."**

** "I hope you're right, Sakuya,'' Wataru sighed miserbly. "I honestly hope you're right."**

** Back in Boston later on that night, Rinrin had gone out to a local Boston pizza palace for a simple bite to eat.**

** "Excuse me, Miss," the host asked Rinrin. "but, how many in your party tonight?"**

** Rinrin wasn't too clear on what the man was asking her.**

** "**_**Ē to**_**... **_**p**__**ātī**_**?****" she asked the host in her native Japanese, Rinrin was afraid.**

** "Is there anybody with you this evening dining with you?" the host asked Rinrin.**

** "**_**Daremoinai**_**! **_**Watashidake**_**!" Rinrin answered the host in Japanese again.**

** A part time waiter about 17-years-old came up to Rinrin.**

** "Rinrin Mimakami," the waiter exclaimed. "long time no see!"**

** "**_**Thomson**_**-**_**kun**_**!" Rinrin exclaimed when she saw the boy.**

** The host looked at the waiter.**

** "How do you know this girl, Torry?" the host asked.**


	8. What To Say Part 3

** What To Say Part 3**

** "I met Rinrin and her siblings last year at her school's sports festival, Sir." Torry answered the host.**

** "I see." the host said to Torry.**

** Torry took Rinrin by her left hand, "Come on, Rinrin, I'll show you to your table." he said graciously.**

** "Thank you, **_**Thomson**_**-**_**kun**_**." Rinrin said to Torry.**

** "Oh please," Torry said. "just call me Torry."**

** "Okay then," Rinrin said. "I'll call you Torry."**

** Back on Promised Island at the Welcome House, Wataru was sitting at his laptop thinking about Rinrin, he now knew what he wished to say in his email to her.**

** Wataru suddenly began to type his email.**

** Wataru: **_**To Rinrin**_**,**

_**I hope you are doing well**_**.**

_**We all miss you since you left for the United States of America**_**.**

_**Shirayuki is making your favorite supper tonight**_**, **_**Chinese chicken salad sandwiches and yakisoba noodles**_**.**

_**No one can replace you in our hearts**_**.**

_**Please tell Torry-kun we all say hello**_**.**

_**We all love you so much**_**.**

_**Love from**_**,**

_**Wataru**_**.**

** There suddenly came a knock upon the door. **

** "Elder Brother, Elder Brother," Shirayuki called through the other side of the door. "supper is on the table!"**

** "Okay, Shirayuki, I'll be right there!" Wataru called back.**

** Wataru clicked the send key and sent his email off to Rinrin.**


	9. An Email Received

** An Email Received**

** Wataru raced down the many many many staircases of his house to meet his eleven other younger sisters in the dining room for supper.**

** "Big Bro," Mamoru said with her arms folded across her chest, she was displeased with Wataru. "you are **_**late**_** for supper."**

** Wataru looked down at his socks in embarrassment.**

** "I am so sorry that I'm so late," Wataru told Mamoru truthfully. "I had to write an email to Rinrin."**

** "Rinrin?" Yotsuba asked Wataru curiously.**

** "How is Rinrin doing, Brother Darling?" Chikage asked Wataru.**

** "I have no idea," Wataru answered Chikage. "Rinrin didn't even reply yet."**

** Back in Boston, Torry had agreed to let Rinrin stay in the extra bedroom in his two bedroom apartment.**

** Rinrin was getting settled in in her new bedroom when her email alert on her laptop went off, she was in the middle of putting her clothes in her new closet.**

** Rinrin stopped in the middle of putting her clothes away and went straight to checking her email.**

** Rinrin read her newest email.**

** Rinrin: **_**To Rinrin**_**,**

_**I hope you are doing well**_**.**

_**We all miss you since you left for the United States of America**_**.**

_**Shirayuki is making your favorite supper tonight**_**, **_**Chinese chicken salad sandwiches and yakisoba noodles**_**.**

_**No one can replace you in our hearts**_**.**

_**Please tell Torry-kun we all say hello**_**.**

_**We all love you so much**_**.**

_**Love from**_**,**

_**Wataru**_**.**

** Torry knocked on Rinrin's bedroom door.**

** "Rinrin? May I enter?" Torry asked.**

** "Come in!" Rinrin called.**

** Torry opened the door to Rinrin's bedroom.**

** "Are you all right, Rinrin?" Torry asked.**

** Rinrin ran up to Torry, hugged him around the neck, and began sobbing into his shoulders.**


	10. To Comfort A Friend

** To Comfort A Friend**

** "It is the email I received from Bro!" Rinrin sobbed bitterly.**

** "Mind if I take a look at the email?" Torry asked Rinrin.**

** "Feel free." Rinrin wept to Torry.**

** Torry read the email sent by Wataru.**

** Torry: **_**To Rinrin**_**,**

_**I hope you are doing well**_**.**

_**We all miss you since you left for the United States of America**_**.**

_**Shirayuki is making your favorite supper tonight**_**, **_**Chinese chicken salad sandwiches and yakisoba noodles**_**.**

_**No one can replace you in our hearts**_**.**

_**Please tell Torry-kun we all say hello**_**.**

_**We all love you so much**_**.**

_**Love from**_**,**

_**Wataru**_**.**

** Rinrin started sobbing all over again.**

** "I miss **_**everyone**_** back home on Promised Island, Torry," Rinrin sobbed bitterly. "**_**especially**_** Bro!"**

** Torry hugged Rinrin close to him.**

** "Don't worry, Rinrin," Torry said gently, running his fingers through Rinrin's short brown hair. "everything will be all right in the end, you'll see."**

** Rinrin turned to Torry, "Do you really think so?" she asked him.**

** "I know so, Cupcake." Torry answered Rinrin.**

** Rinrin & Torry shared a friendly hug.**

** Later on after replying to Wataru's email, Rinrin finally fell fast asleep in her new bed.**


End file.
